tags_clash_of_clans_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Cenance's Strategy Guides/Main Guide/How To Win In Clan Wars
This section of the guide is a complete guide on winning Clan Wars. Has your clan lost almost all of their wars? Looking to improve your clan's winning record? Is your clan trying to make a 180 degree turn from losing this war to winning it? Maybe you're just looking for tutorials on how to make a good War Base layout or trophy village layout, or are looking for a known to be great layout. This section of the Clan Wars guide will eventually contain the information needed to excel in Clan Wars. Table of Contents :Not looking for a tutorial on how to win Clan Wars? Click the link to the section of this guide that you're looking for in the '''Table of Contents'.'' How to Win in Clan Wars The objective of Clan Wars and Why you want to win a Clan War In order to win a Clan War, your clan must have more "War Stars" than the enemy Clan. A Clan earns War stars by attacking an enemy's War Base and obtaining one, two, or three stars in that attack. Winning a Clan War is recommended as members in the winning Clan will obtain their full War Loot Bonus (Gold, Elixir, and Dark Elixir) shown on the top-left of their screen at the end of the Clan War. The losing Clan will obtain only one-fifth of the War Loot Bonus that was shown on screen before the Clan War ended. The final results of the Clan War are saved, so the winning clan can show their Clan War winning record. Checklist of things your clan need to do to improve the chances of winning The checklist is shown in order of High priority to Low priority. #'Teach your members how to "lure" troops from the Clan Castle.' Why? Because Clan Castle troops can ruin a Clan War attack (or regular raid) and cause the player to get no stars when they could have obtained one, two, or even three stars had they actually taken action against the Castle troops. #'Try to make sure that ''only the players with the highest level troops donate to Clan Castles (both regular villages and War Base Castles) during both days of the the Clan War. Also ask them to try to heed the special request messages for all requests.' Obviously higher level troops are better than the same troops at a lower level, especially with Balloons, where level six Balloons are much more powerful than level five Balloons. A few war base layouts actually 'require' high level troops of the correct type, or else they are susceptible to certain troops or generally fail to survive good attacks at all. #Do not allow members that are participating in your Clan War to leave until after the Clan War ends. The members that leave the Clan War are unable to attack the enemy War Bases, so try your best to keep them in the Clan War. Also, if somebody purposely kicks somebody that is taking part in the current Clan War, then demote that player and take actions to prevent that from happening again. Checklist of things you need to do to improve your clan's chances of winning The checklist is shown in order of High priority to Low priority. #'Don't leave the Clan until the Clan War is over, or at least you have done both available attacks.''' There is a chance you may not be able to find that clan again, or it may be closed and you can't do the remaining Clan War attacks. Also remember that there is a Clan War cooldown preventing you from taking part in multiple Clan Wars at the same time, so you might as well wait until you have done both attacks before leaving. -- Attack Armies War Base Layouts See Also *